casperscareschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Episode Guide
=Casper's Scare School Season 1 Episode Guide= * Season 1, Episode 26 Merry Scary Christmas / Time Waits For No Ghost Merry Scary Christmas: Casper is supposed to spread bad cheer in Deedstown, but he really wants to spend time with Jimmy during Christmas. Time Waits For No Ghost: The students overuse a clock that stops time until it breaks and everyone is stuck in time. * Season 1, Episode 25 – Aired: 11/12/2009 Casper, The Match Maker / Jimmy Bradley: Creature Catcher Casper, The Match Maker: Frankengymteacher is in love but is too shy to make a move, so the kids try to help him. Jimmy Bradley: Creature Catcher: Later, Jimmy goes to work with his dad and may have to capture kids from Scare School. * Season 1, Episode 24 – Aired: 11/10/2009 The Reflesherator / Master Blister The Reflesherator: Flyboy's dad teaches at the school while he also works on a controversial invention that will turn him human. Master Blister: The students get Alder and Dash fired, but their plan backfires when they meet their terrible new headmaster. * Season 1, Episode 23 – Aired: 11/6/2009 You Oughta Be In Pictures / Crypt Critters You Oughta Be In Pictures: Mantha urges zombies to fight after she misinterprets a movie shoot and thinks zombies are being attacked. Crypt Critters: Mantha gets Crypt Critters but is too embarrassed to see the nurse for help. * Season 1, Episode 22 – Aired: 11/5/2009 Revenge of the Creature Catcher / Slugby Revenge of the Creature: Jimmy's dad is captured in the underworld and it's up to Casper, Mantha and Ra to save him. Slugby: The teachers try to prove their superiority in a Slugby match against the students and end up cheating to improve their chances of winning. * Season 1, Episode 21 – Aired: 11/4/2009 Ghost In The Gallery / Wart On The Nose When Casper hears that a ghost is stealing works of art from the Museum, he's convinced his uncles have taken up thievery./ Professor Thurdigree Burns comes down with dragon flu and Casper, Mantha and Ra need to find a cure. * Season 1, Episode 20 – Aired: 11/3/2009 Power Outage Part 3 Escape From Scare School / Power Outage Part 4 The Final Battle Power Outage Part 3 Escape From Scare School / Power Outage Part 4 The Final Battle * Season 1, Episode 19 – Aired: 11/2/2009 Power Outage Part 1 A Powerful Foe / Power Outage Part 2 Razznik's Revenge Power Outage Part 1 A Powerful Foe / Power Outage Part 2 Razznik's Revenge * Season 1, Episode 18 – Aired: 10/30/2009 Ring My Bell / First Mate Casper Ring My Bell: Casper takes over Quasi's job as punishment for persuading him to go on strike. First Mate Casper: Casper becomes Cappy's first mate but has trouble adjusting to life on the sea. * Season 1, Episode 17 – Aired: 10/28/2009 Dimension Demented / Taming of the Gloutch Dimension Demented: Ra gets stuck in the Dimension Tube, which Casper tries to fix before Ra is gone forever. Taming of the Gloutch: The kids raise gloutches for a school project. * Season 1, Episode 16 – Aired: 10/27/2009 Curse of the Sarcophagus / Whiz Kid Ra Curse of the Sarcophagus: Ra gets a fancy new sarcophagus, a hi-tech device that's difficult to control. Whiz Kid Ra: Ra uses the Answertorium for a test, but his new genius status puts Wolfie in peril. * Season 1, Episode 15 – Aired: 10/26/2009 Curse of the Sandwich / A Real Little Monster Curse of the Sandwich: Ra thinks he's becoming a vampire after he bites Thatch's sandwich. A Real Little Monster: Casper hides Jimmy in Scare School to protect him from Norman, but he may have to guard Jimmy from the students as well. * Season 1, Episode 14 – Aired: 10/23/2009 2500 Candles For Ra / It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Underworld 2500 Candles For Ra: Feeling neglected on his birthday, Ra goes to the museum to visit his mummy friends. The trip turns perilous when the exhibit is packed up for a new location. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Underworld: Copies of Cappy's treasure map flood the school, leading to an all-out treasure hunt. * Season 1, Episode 13 – Aired: 10/22/2009 Paramedic Paranormal / Back To Ghoul Paramedic Paranormal: Jimmy goes to the hospital to treat his hives, but Casper's friends distract the staff, leaving Jimmy neglected. Back To Ghoul: Casper's uncles return to Scare School and land Casper in hot water as a result of their constant pranks. * Season 1, Episode 12 – Aired: 10/21/2009 Fleshed Out / Messy Business At The Manor Fleshed Out: Wolfie turns into a human, much to his horror, and could be expelled from Scare School. Messy Business At The Manor: Mosshead proves to be an annoying houseguest. * Season 1, Episode 11 – Aired: 10/20/2009 Ghost Bust a Move / My Fair Harpy Ghost Bust a Move: Casper and friends haunt Jimmy's house in an effort to stop the Bradley family from moving. My Fair Harpy: Ra takes Harpy to the school dance, where Ra plans to be named king. * Season 1, Episode 10 – Aired: 10/19/2009 Permission Impossible / What Possessed You? Permission Impossible: Ra sneaks away on a camping trip and ends up lost in the woods with Casper and Mantha. What Possessed You?: Norman takes Casper's ghostly form and causes trouble. * Season 1, Episode 9 – Aired: 10/16/2009 Bands On The Run / Vote For Casper Bands On The Run: A battle of the bands divides Casper, Mantha and Ra. Vote For Casper: Kibosh pressures Casper to run for Class Representative, but Casper doesn't want to betray Mantha, who's also running. * * Season 1, Episode 8 – Aired: 10/15/2009 Abra-Ca-Deedstown / Shrinky Dust Abra-Ca-Deedstown: Ra and Mantha encourage an overwhelmed Casper to be less helpful, but it could affect Jimmy's magic show. Shrinky Dust: A bully gets magic shrinking dust, putting the whole town in peril. * Season 1, Episode 7 – Aired: 10/14/2009 Scare Scouts / Boo! Scare Scouts: Casper joins a scout troop but is dismayed by their mission to scare people. Boo!: Thatch is stuck at a Halloween party in Deedstown. * Season 1, Episode 6 – Aired: 10/13/2009 Dragon Quest / Opposite Day Dragon Quest: Casper goes to a medieval-themed restaurant with Professor Burns, who's seeking revenge against the knights there. Opposite Day: A botched experiment changes the students' personalities. * Season 1, Episode 5 – Aired: 10/9/2009 Accidental Hero / Rich Kid Ra Accidental Hero: Casper's uncles give him scaring tips that end up working too well. Rich Kid Ra: Ra gains popularity after kids at the school find out he's rich. * Season 1, Episode 4 – Aired: 10/8/2009 Weekend At Bunny's / Grimly Day Weekend At Bunny's: Casper tries to protect a bunny that frightens Alder and Dash. Grimly Day: The kids undergo scariness testing. * Season 1, Episode 3 – Aired: 10/7/2009 Bully For You / The Ra-Minator Bully For You: Casper forms a secret squad to end bullying at school. The Ra-Minator: Casper helps Ra seem more athletic, but his kindness could lead to trouble after Ra is challenged to complete a dangerous task. * Season 1, Episode 2 – Aired: 10/6/2009 Disarmed and Dangerous / Frankenleftovers Disarmed and Dangerous: Mantha replaces her arm with a tentacle that seems to be causing trouble at school. Frankenleftovers: Casper makes a creature out of cafeteria leftovers, but the beast proves difficult to control. * Season 1, Episode 1 – Aired: 10/5/2009 Fang Decay / Scare Day Fang Decay: Thatch's toothache may send him to a human dentist. Scare Day: Casper's attempts to help Mantha win a scaring competition backfire. note- all information was found at tv.com, exept for the sumerriseation of episode 21.